The invention relates to an aerial camera comprising at least one lens, a number of optoelectronic and/or electronic components and comprising a housing.
Printed circuit boards are carriers for electrical and/or electronic components. Printed circuit boards (PCB) are also designated as printed circuit card, circuit board or printed circuit. Printed circuit boards having a multiplicity of electronic components can be present in electrical and/or electronic devices. Said components include, for example, current/voltage converters, ohmic resistors, transistors, diodes and integrated circuits. In this case, the printed circuit boards can also be arranged in a stacked manner or alongside one another in order to be able to better utilize the available structural space.
The electrical and/or electronic components are often isolated from the environment by an encapsulation fitted to the component, as a result of which cooling of the components can be fashioned in a comparatively simple manner, without having to accept any functional impairment of said components. In these cases, the components are often cooled with air which is moved through a housing surrounding the components and between the encapsulated components by means of a fan. The incoming air has a lower temperature in comparison with the heated components, heats up at said components and finally leaves the housing. Cooling of this type is used in the case of computers, for example. Contamination of the electrical components in the housing can typically occur in this case.
Printed circuit boards are increasingly also being equipped with special electrical components which, in particular, can also fulfill an optical function. Examples of these so-called optoelectronic components include, in particular, camera sensors, motion detectors or the like. In order that light or generally radiation of the electromagnetic spectrum can impinge on an optoelectronic component, such components typically have no encapsulation or only an encapsulation that is transparent or extends around the component partially. Depending on the ambient temperature, however, optoelectronic components should likewise be cooled in order to maintain their function. Cooling with a gaseous fluid, such as cooled air, for example, which is moved through between the incompletely encapsulated optoelectronic components, is generally not possible since contamination by dust and/or moisture, for instance, and thus a functional impairment of the optoelectronic components cannot be ruled out in this case. Such optoelectronic components are used in aerial cameras, in particular.